Closer
by vballqueen17
Summary: Red X has had bad ideas before, but asking Starfire to dance seemed to be the worst. Starfire was out to have fun, to forget about a certain boy who broke her heart. When they cross paths on the dance floor Red X discovers that maybe being good isn't so bad and Starfire learns a little bit of trouble is exactly what the doctor ordered. [redxstar] Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Closer

Loud music was pumping through the darkened club, which was occasionally lit by colorful lights roving around the ceiling. Bodies were firmly pressed against each other as glitter and splashes of alcohol hit the floor in an unceremonious fashion. Strong hands wrapped around firm hips as they swung a little off beat to the music. A pair of seductive lips leaned down to whisper something into the ear of the blonde that wasn't paying attention to anything but the drink in her hand.

"Thanks for the dance, I'm getting a drink." The deep voice of the boy said again as the blonde had not moved the first time.

She turned to look at him. His grey, hooded eyes were barely visible under the mass of dark hair that sat messily a top his head. The sexy kind of messy. His half crooked smile was a whole other matter completely. She pouted at him, sad he wanted to leave.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked as she took her sip from her drink.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm tired of dancing for the night." He lied as he already started walking away from her.

He turned to see her shrug her shoulders and disappear into the crowd. He pushed his way to the bar, which was crowded with guys trying to buy several girls their drinks for the evening. He spotted his favorite bar tender and nodded his head at the guy who smiled and quickly got to work on a drink for him.

"The blonde was cute." The bartender said as he set the whiskey and coke down on the counter in front of the boy.

"Cute," He noted as he took a sip of the drink, "but a terrible dancer. Couldn't move her hips at all."

The bartender laughed. "You need to find the right kind of girl that'll keep you out of this place. A nice girl."

The boy scoffed. "Yeah, me find a nice girl." He said as he took another sip. "Least likely considering my career choice."

The bartender laughed again and shook his head as he turned to help other customers. Red X turned to scan the dance floor again. It was one of those rare nights he was able to just take off the mask and be a normal teenager. One that stays out late at clubs and buys alcohol for cute girls with his fake ID.

 _You need to find the right kind of girl that'll keep you out of this place. A nice girl._

As a criminal nice girls were hard to come by and even harder to keep. Who liked introducing a petty thief to mom and dad? He supposed he could get a real job. He laughed at that thought. Being Red X was just too much fun to give up now. No, he would never find a girl that could keep up with- Red X nearly spit out his drink when he caught a familiar sight across the dance floor.

"Well, what do you know?" He mumbled to himself.

It was the fiery red hair that only one person on this planet had. He could recognize it anywhere, considering he had come face to face with the gorgeous creature that the hair belonged to. Starfire was at the club. Standing across from him, talking with two of the other titans. He could easily pick out Cyborg and Beast Boy next to anyone. Must have been the green skin and metal armor that gave them away. Starfire was wearing normal clothing. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a see through pink top with a galaxy bandeau underneath. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was easily the hottest girl in the club and he could tell that everyone had noticed the same thing.

His body was moving before his mind could stop him. Talking to her had trouble written all over it, especially with two other titans flanking her. Although, truthfully, she could kick his ass single handedly with her alien strength. It only made her that much more attractive in Red X's eyes. He had called her cute once and got a face full of laser eyes, but that was months ago, besides she didn't have to know who he really was.

He had quickly made his way through the crowd and soon was standing just behind her. She hadn't noticed as she was still talking to her friends. He inched forward to pick up on her conversation.

"Friends, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked as she rubbed her arm, making her look innocently cute.

Beast Boy pulled his eyes off the dance floor and smiled at her. "Of course it is Star! You deserve to have a good time out!"

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just because Robin is a dick about dating doesn't mean you have to be."

Starfire smiled softly at them. "Thank you, friends."

Red X's jaw dropped. Had he heard them correctly? Robin turned down dating Starfire? The Boy Wonder was an even bigger idiot than he had first thought. How could you do better than Starfire? Alien powerhouse. Probably one of the most gorgeous girls in the universe and still say no. Not to mention she was the nicest girl to exist and she could still knock you into next Tuesday.

It seemed apparent, then, that Robin was not at the club with the other titans (nor Raven for that matter) and that Starfire was most definitely single and ready to mingle. Mac, his bartender, had said to find a nice girl. Might as well go big or go home. He waited until the boys split off, each finding a girl to dance with. He had to move quickly, he could see other people, boys and girls, eyeing Starfire with great interest.

"Excuse me," He said as he slid up next to her, "could I ask to have this dance?" He said smoothly.

Starfire eyed him curiously. "Have we met before?" She asked after a moment. "You seem most familiar to me."

Red X could feel his heart beat pick up. He could either admit to who he was now and risk a fight in the middle of the dance floor or lie right through his teeth with a potential ass kicking later. Both seemed like terrible options in the grand scheme of things. For some, dumb, reason he wanted to trust her with his identity. Even though they were perceived adversaries, he never had intentions to harm the Teen Titans. They just liked stopping him from having fun, especially since he had taken Robin's precious suit. Red X gulped as she continued to look at him with polite interest.

"Come on, cutie," He said in a flirtatious tone he first used with her, "just one dance won't hurt."

Her eyes widened and his body tensed, ready to flee if he needed to. She continued to look at him and he could see a battle raging behind her eyes. She was a hero after all and dancing with a thief could come across as an act of treason. He was now starting to regret ever talking to her. If he moved quickly he could reach the exit door before she had a chance to fire a starbolt at him.

"You trusted me to see who you are without the mask." She finally said in a surprisingly calm tone.

He had started to move, but stumbled as he took in her words. She hadn't gone into battle mode and she was still starring at him with guarded curiosity.

"I guess I did." He said with a shrug of his shoulders like it wasn't a huge risk at all. "You seem trust worthy enough, especially with Bird Boy not around."

"Robin?" She asked as her head titled to the side.

"That would be the one." He said with a nod of his head. He watched as she pursed her lips together. He wanted to know those lips.

"Robin has made mistakes in the past." She admitted after a moment.

"I have helped your team out of a few tight spots before." He said with cock of his eyebrow. He gave her his famous crooked smile.

Starfire couldn't help, but smile in return. Underneath the mask Red X still held a mysterious air to him, but he was very attractive, especially when he smiled. She had to admit, he wasn't all bad. He seemed to be more of a trouble maker than a true criminal. She was suppose to be having fun and she felt a weird pull towards him, like he offered the promise of a walk on the wild side and she wanted to take it.

"If you attempt to steal anything I shall have to stop you." She finally said, but she was smiling mischievously towards him.

Red X felt his heart skip a beat. That smile made her look down right sexy. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Don't worry, cutie," He said as he led her to the dance floor, "the only thing I plan on stealing tonight is your heart."

"Unless I am the one to steal your heart first." She said in a flirty tone.

He pulled her closer, her hips connecting with his. They started moving in time with the music and Red X felt himself soaring into bliss. For an alien, Starfire could move her hips extremely well. Her body grinded into his perfectly, which caused his fingers to grip into her hips tightly. She was almost too much.

 _So baby pull me closer_

 _In the backseat of your Rover_

Red X pulled Starfire closer to him. She leaned back and whispered something in her native tongue into his ear. He had completely no idea what she said, but her tone of voice made it appear to be very sensual and very naughty. Starfire was full of surprises. She giggled at the shocked look on his face.

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

He leaned down, his breath tickling her neck. "I don't know what you said, Star, but I think a man could hazard a pretty good guess." He said with a smirk on his face.

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

She turned so that she was facing him, her eyes determined and fierce. He had never been given a look like that before and it both terrified and excited him.

"I feel, as though, even the thought of liking you would cause much trouble with my friends." She said as she drew closer to him.

He traced her lips with his thumb and she didn't pull away. What spell had she put him under?

"Well, maybe you could use a little trouble in your life." He said with a wink. "And baby, I'm perfect for that."

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't never gettin' older_

Red X leaned down and found Starfire's lips, which were slightly parted and waiting to meet his. It didn't take long for Red X's tongue to beg Starfire's lips for entrance. She obliged immediately and he could feel her body practically melt into his. The crowd around him seemed to vanish as his hands wrapped around the small of her back, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt tightly.

He pulled away, much to her confusion, but he was smiling at her. "I think if we carry on like this I'll have you naked on the dance floor in no time."

She laughed and leaned in closer to him. "I believe this where you ask me to return to your place."

Red X laughed as he ruffled his hair. She was something else. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the crowd towards the exit of the club. Before they reached the door, Starfire came to a stop. He frowned at her, was she changing her mind? Did she finally realize who she was planning on going home with and made the conscious decision to back out just when the night was getting good?

"I must go tell my friends I am leaving so they do not worry." She said as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Good idea." He said. The last thing he needed was the titans breaking down his bedroom door only to find him and Starfire making love. That wouldn't lead to a fight at all…

She disappeared into the crowd and Red X looked over at the bar. Mac was grinning madly and giving him the biggest thumbs up. Little did his friend know how lucky he actually was. Starfire reappeared by his side, her smile filling his body with a pleasant warmth.. They exited the club and he led her to his motorcycle, which was parked on the street.

"Hang on tight, cutie." He said as she jumped on behind him.

The pair had barely made it back to the apartment before their lips found each other against. Red X fumbled with his apartment keys, cursing in between kisses as he tried to shove the damn thing into the keyhole. Admittedly, it was harder to do normal task when a super hot alien had her legs wrapped around his waist and her tongue down his throat.

He managed to maneuver to the bedroom, kicking the door open as his hands were currently running over Starfire's back. He laid her down on the bed, climbing over her as he hands quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He managed to get hers off between kisses, his fingers tracing up her thighs, sneaking under her skirt. He pulled back, his grey eyes boring into her emerald ones.

"You sure you want to do this, Star?" He asked more seriously. He didn't want to be something she regretted in the morning.

Starfire's fingers trailed down X's bare skinned back. Somewhere she knew what they were doing could cause trouble and strife, but she was done being completely selfless. She had wanted Robin so badly, but because of what they were it seemed dating wasn't in their future. Now, here this man was in front of her, asking her, making sure this is what she wanted. She smiled as she leaned up and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. It was different from the sexual, heated kisses that had been going on between them.

Red X could feel something different in that kiss. Maybe Mac was right, he needed to find the right girl or she needed to find the right guy. Or maybe they just needed to find each other.

"Baby, just pull me closer." She said in a singsong voice, repeating the lyrics of the song they had danced to.

"For you, anything." He said as he leaned down, closing the gap between them once more.

 _We ain't never gettin' older_

* * *

 **Kind of a quick, fun redxstar one shot. This seriously popped into my head last night as I was listening to "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, so naturally it is featured in the story. I was also a lame writer and referenced another redxstar fanfic of mine in this one if you've happened to read my other ones haha. So hope you enjoyed it and drop me a review because they are always appreciated!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
